Little Tykes
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: The best of friends! Trunks, and Goten find themselves face to face with a terrible demon. When they are captured can friendship get them through?
1. Default Chapter

The house of the Son's was a quiet one. It was early morning, and no one was awake......Well all except Lil' seven-year-old Goten. He couldn't sleep. He decided to get up, and go watch television.  
  
Quietly, he went downstairs, and decided to watch some television.  
  
Suddenly there was a light tap on the window. Startled Goten got off the could defences powering up, and went over to the window. He was relieved to find that it was only his best friend Trunks. He opened the window.  
  
"What are you doing up so early Trunks," questioned Goten as he yawned.  
  
The sleepy boy yawned, and said,"My parents are fighting again, and its getting real loud. I was wondering if I could get some sleep here."  
  
"Sure," with that he opened the screen, and let his friend in.  
  
Trunks took a seat on the couch opposite the side of Goten. Immediatly Trunks fell asleep, as of Goten was watching t.v..  
  
One-hour later Goten fell asleep while the t.v. showed a infommerical about some foot creme.  
  
Around 7:00 Chi-Chi woke up to make breakfast. She walked downstairs, and found that Trunks, and Goten were asleep on the couch. Not exactly. Goten was hanging off the couch hanging by his foot.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. One day while he would be sleeping he would actually fall off his bed. She walked into the kitchen and began breakfast.  
  
When breakfast was made everyone sat at the table. They all began to eat.  
  
'zzzzzzzz,' there was snoring being heard.  
  
Everyone looked over, and found that Gohan was asleep at the table.  
  
Suddenly he was awake with a big bruise on his head.  
  
So sorry I have to stop there but Hurricane Isabel is coming, and I want to get blown away by the wind. Another chapter tomorrow! 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked over, and found that Gohan was asleep at the table.  
  
Suddenly he was awake with a big bruise on his head.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Gohan went to school, and Trunks went home leaving Goten, and Chi-Chi there. Not exactly Chi-Chi went off to do housework.  
  
"What to do, what to do," Goten questioned himself, as he walked around the livingroom.  
  
In the kitchen Chi-Chi loaded up the washing machine. She then went into the livingroom, and saw Goten pacing around.  
  
"Goten if your so bored why don't you go do a few errands for me," she questioned hopefully.  
  
Instantly Goten's eyes lit up. He loved doing errands for his mom. It was what he called an adventure. "Ok, mom," he said, and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Goten flew over Western City, on nimbus. He sensed Trunk's ki in the park, and went over to it. When he landed he saw that Trunks was sitting on a swing, slowly swinging, looking down at the ground.  
  
Goten ran over to him.  
  
It seamed Trunks didn't even know of his presense.  
  
"Hey Trunks, whats wrong," he questioned sitting on the swing next to him.  
  
"My dad overreacted," he said, and kicked a rock with his foot.  
  
"What do you mean 'overreacted'."  
  
"He destroyed the livingroom," Trunks said swinging a little faster.  
  
"Bummer," Goten said jumping off the swing,"My mom wants me to run some errands, so do you want to come,"he questioned.  
  
"Sure," Trunks said, and both boys took off.  
  
A few hours later they deposited Chi-Chi's orders, and decided to go play.  
  
There idea of play was hide-and-seek in the forest. But the thing is you had to decise your ki; which enabled you from: flying, and attacking. So basically you couldn't even give a clue.  
  
Currently Trunks was it. He couldn't find Goten anywhere. He was about to give up when suddenly he heard a laugh. Goten laugh. He ran over to see Goten, pettting a dragon.  
  
"Gottcha," Trunks yelled.  
  
"Aww man," Goten said defeated.  
  
The dragon lowered its head to Trunks, and Trunks petted it.  
  
"Trunks there a cave," Goten said pointing to the cave that was just behind them.  
  
"Lets explore it," he said, and both boys walked into the cave.  
  
The cave was nothing out of the oridary: dark, dirt wallz, and rocks. There were noises here, and there that would give you the creeps as well.  
As they were walking they heard a rumbling noise.  
  
"Goten"  
  
"What," he questioned.  
  
"You hear that," he questioned stopping.  
  
"Yeah," he said, and stopped as well.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Suddenly the ground had given away, and both boys fell.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks," said Goten as he nudged Trunks.  
  
"What do you want," he questioned coming into consiousness.  
  
"Were lost," he said.  
  
"Probably are," he said stood up.  
  
Both boys began to walk.  
  
~4 hours later~  
  
"You know this is your fault," yelled Trunks angrily at Goten.  
  
"My fault, its your fault," he yelled.  
  
"Its your fault you found this stupid cave," he yelled.  
  
"I wasn't the one that said, 'lets explore it,',"Goten yelled back.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
There walk continued on silently.... 


End file.
